The Altean Guide
by Thistle-Chan
Summary: Kara, an Earth girl from our world, was teleported into the Voltronic dimension because the storyline was falling apart. Can she hold it together and help the team with her cat, or will she break down and destroy the universe? I'm really bad at this stuff, terrible summary, but hope you guys like it! Ships are all canon. Rated T for cursing. I own nothing but Kara.
1. Prologue: Kara the Earth Girl

**Helloooo! I'm Thistle-Chan, bringing you a new story! I've been reading fanfics for years, but this is the first time I'll publish one. Please, _please_ don't flame me, but constructive critisim is allowed. Hope you enjoy a kinda author-insert fic for the show that captured my heart!**

 _ **Word count: 351**_

* * *

I spun around in my chair, staring at the ceiling. I was so bored, and doing my homework wasn't gonna help. My eyes fell on Whiplash, my cat, curled up on my pillow. "You," I pointed accusingly at him, "are so lucky that you don't have to go to school." He tilted his head at me, and flopped on his side like Hunk in Episode 1, Season 1 when he and Lance found Pidge on the roof. That gave me an idea.

Launching myself out of my chair, I slammed into my mattress. Whiplash jumped up and hissed at me. I grimaced, "Sorry, Whips." He hissed and sauntered onto my desk.

 **A/N: Please note that I have a dog, so I really don't know how cats act. I asked my friend, but she was extremely vague.**

Reaching under my blanket, I recovered my PC. Whiplash looked at me from my desk, a curious look in his eyes. "I'm gonna watch Netfilx."

He blinked.

"Voltron? Season 6 came out today, so..."

His eyes lit up, and he scrabbled onto my lap. Giggling, I turned on the laptop, and opened Netflix. I questioned, "Marathon all of it, or just 6?"

Whiplash pawed at the screen, opening "Rise of Voltron." Smiling, I said, "Marathon it is."

{{{{{}}}}}

I yawned, staring at the screen. I had just gotten to "Omega Shield," and I was dead tired. Whiplash, however, was wide awake. As the episode started, I dozed off, the last thing me seeing being Whiplash glowing a pale grey and fading away.

* * *

 **Oh my stars, that was so bad. I mean, I am typing this at 12 in the morning, so...**

 **Please review, and I hope to update in a few days.**

 **THISTLE-CHAN OUT!**


	2. Space: A Real Nice Place

**Note: This is pre-Red Lion Galran Capture.**

* * *

I groaned, pushing myself up off the rocks.

Hold... _rocks?_

 _Oh, no_. I moaned to myself as I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a bare expanse of rock, full of ridges and hills, and not exactly nice, smooth hills, either. I was on an alien planet. Or moon, now that I thought of it.

Whiplash fading into grey was the last thing I remembered, or was that a dream? Hey, maybe this was a dream, too!

 _Pinch._

"OW!"

Okay, maybe not a dream.

Examining my surroundings, I noted that I was in a small depression surrounded by small boulders. Did I crash? Was I abducted by aliens? By the Galra?

Laughing at myself, I realized I was practically driving myself into a mental facility staying here. The Voltronic LD reality probably didn't exist anyways. Picking my way across the landscape, I began a solitary trek to who-knows-where.

{{{{{}}}}}

"WHYYYYY?" I whined for the 20th time to the endless sky, "WHAT EVER DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

The sky, wisely, did not answer.

"Is it because I stole Stacy's pencil? Or dumped water on Whiplash? Or becau- ooooh. What's that?"

Something other than rocks and rocks and rocks appeared on the horizon. Drawing closer, I could see it was some kind of animal. Maybe it was a space bunny!

As I continued forward and upward, this time a little more motivated because of the space bunny, I drew close enough to pick out finer details. For one, the bunny looked like a lop-eared bunny from Earth. Second, it had claws. It was _so cute_.

I decided that I _had_ to touch it. Sneaking closer, I reached out a tentative hand. Wait, so close...

The bunny whirled around and spotted me behind the boulder, one hand out. I froze, deer-in-headlights.

"Squeek!" Space Bunny sprinted down the hill with me hot on its heels. It dodged rocks and boulders gracefully, while I tripped almost every second. Dust flew into my eyes.

Flooph. I staggered to a stop, one hand raised to block dust from my eyes, the other busily scrubbing dust from the poor things. When I could finally see again, guess what? DUST GOT BACK INTO THEM.

Granted, I wasn't too mad, because the thing that got dust back into my eye sockets was Whiplash. Except bigger. Before, he was your run-of-the-mill Bengal cat, but now he was an ocelot. A fucking ocelot. I could only tell it was him because he was still kinda grey-ish and had a mark on his left ear.

"WHIPLAAAAASH! HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW ME INTO THIS HOSTILE ENVIRONMENT!" I shrieked at the poor kitty, his ears going flatter against his head every second. "WHAT IF YOU DIE? IF I GET BACK, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THAT THE CAT SHE PRACTICALLY RAISED _DIED_?!"

 _Kara._

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHAT IF YOU GET HURT? I DON'T DO MEDICINE, YOU'LL DIE OF INFECTION!"

 _KARA._

"THAT CYCLES BACK TO MY ORIGINAL ARGUMENT. DEATH. YOU'LL PROBABLY DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THE SPACE BUNNIES OR SOMETHING AND-!"

 _KARA!_

"WHAT? I'M RANTING AND- wait... did you just talk?"

Whiplash had this stupid look on his face. _Why, yes, I did. But in all technicality, it's more like projecting my thoughts onto a wavelength only you can hear, kind of like a-_.

I clutched my head. "Whiplash, darling, I love you and all, but can we circle back to the 'my cat is an ocelot and talking to me on a space planet' thing?"

Whiplash tilted his head. _But... this is a moon?_

I hissed, making throttling motions with my hands before a flare of... _something_ drew my attention to something beyond a hill.

Climbing the fine sand dune (Whiplash trotting behind me with an air of... smugness? Huh.), I reached the crest and let out a curse as my eyes registered the reflection of the local sun on sculpted metal.

There was a fucking Lion here. A Red Lion, to be precise.

* * *

 **Ooooh. Cliffie!**

 **I actually finished this earlier than planned, so this is great! Maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up by Monday, but who the hell knows.**

 **Reviews are great, favorites are better, but nothing beats just having reads! It shows you guys care!**

 **THISTLE-CHAN OUT!**


	3. A Test

**I have no real excuse, but imma make 'em anyways.**

 **I was on vacation and my mom wouldn't let me bring my laptop.**

 **My bio says I'm off and on?**

 **I can tell those are weak excuses, so to distract you, I introduce the one and only ZARKAT!**

 **Whoops, I meant Zarkon.** ** _Totally._**

 **I mean, the big Zarkon-ic stuff'll be in the next chapter, but he appears, so that's good enough for me!**

 **Let's get going!**

 ** _Italicized words_** **= Whiplash telepathy speak**

 **[bracketed words] = Lion telepathy speak**

* * *

I blinked, rubbing my eyes again.

And again.

And again.

Then pinched myself.

"OW!"

Not a dream.

 _Poke_.

Not a hallucination.

So that must mean that the Red Lion standing (sitting?) in front of me must be real, and that means I'm in the Voltron LD reality. Oh, god, Slav would have a field day with this.

Hey, Slav's real, too! That means that I'll get to watch him annoy Shiro to hell and back!

 _Kara?_ Whiplash nudged my hand, attempting to get my attention, but naturally, I was still wandering in my internal too-cluttered mindspace.

He tried again, _Ka-ra._

But then, is this after Zarkon betrayal, after the war is over, or an entire time that I don't know of?

 _KARA._

I snapped to attention, glaring down at the small feline.

"What?"

 _You were daydreaming, and I haven't even explained why you're here._

"Hold," I held up a hand, the other rubbing the bridge of my nose, "There's a reason I'm here?"

Whiplash snorted, _Of course. You don't think that I would drag a poor 10th grader into another reality for no apparent reason, do you?_

I nodded vigorously, "Yes."

He snorted, _No respect for magical feline royalty these days._

Blinking, I pointed down the bridge of Whip's nose, "You will explain what that means later, but for now..."

 _Explain why you're here?_

"Ex-ac-tly."

{{{{{}}}}}

For what seemed like the twentieth time, I dragged my hand down my face. "Lemme get this straight. _I_ am an Altean right now."

 _Yes._

"And this timeline is about to go jackshit crazy."

 _Not exactly..._

"Correction: It _will_ go jackshit crazy because Zarkon's gonna find ol' Red here earlier than he's supposed to."

 _Mmhmm._

"And _I_ am supposed to help reduce a damn butterfly effect-"

 _Sound about right._

"-And make sure Voltron survives?"

 _Yes._

"AND YOU'RE A SPIRIT CAT THING FROM THE FUTURE WHO'S FRIENDS WITH THE LIONS, SINCE THEY WERE YOUR SISTERS/BROTHERS. AND APPARENTLY I'M ALTEAN. RIGHT?" I began to laugh hysterically. Was I sure I wasn't dreaming? Maybe I was hallucinating! Yes, the lunch ladies at school slipped a hallucinogen into my pizza and it was only taking effect now. Right? RIGHT?!

 _Kara..._

I sniffled. "Jeez, Whips, you sound like Mom. What?"

Whiplash sniffed haughtily. _How dare you compare me to that beast. She only bought chicken flavored Friskies. The nerve!_

I snickered in a moment of hysteria.

Whiplash quickly got back on track. _Since Zarkon's supposed to get here in a varga, maybe go shelter under Red?_

 ** _A/N; A varga is the space equivalent of an hour. I think._**

I sniffed for a long minute. "OK." I took a step closer to Red. "Wait, how am I supposed to get through the particle barrier?"

 _Tell her 'I am the Guardian of Time. Allow me through.'_

I memorized the words. "I am Guardian of Time. Allow me through (please)." I tacked on a please at the end, just in case. A little diplomacy never hurt anyone! Right?

Red Lion peered down at me. Doing what looked like a robotic cat snort, she stared down my grey ocelot. [ _THIS is the one you chose, Khu? Not exactly Guardian material... but I suppose I would like to live. She is meek though.]_

I straightened my back, calling out an indignant "HEY!"

 _[But a test is necessary to test one's worthiness. This is similar to the one I shall give my paladin when they arrive.]_

I snorted, remembering Keith's fight against the sentries. A small human/Altean sized hole appeared in the shield a few meters off the ground.

 _[Come, guardian. Prove your worth to the sword arm of Voltron!]_

I blinked at the hole. "THAT'S NOTHING LIKE KEITH'S TEST!"

Red tilted her mental head. _[Who is..._ Keith _?]_

 _FUCK._

 _[Is something wrong, Lost One?]_

 _No, no, absolutely nothing! Heh..._

Whiplash picked up my hand in his mouth. _Kara, I need to tell you something..._ He dragged me behind a rock.

I blinked, tilting my head. "Something wrong?"

 _YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO REVEAL THE FUTURE, EVEN TO A LION!_

"What? Why... oh." Damn, I'm a stupid potato. Time paradoxes and butterfly effects and things like that with future knowledge. I'd read enough Peggy Sue fanfics to get the idea. "I get it."

Whiplash nodded, accepting my response. As we turned around the rock and I contemplated how to get into the hole, I heard a ship entering the moon's meek atmosphere. Red's hackles raised, and I peeked nervously out from behind the rock I had quickly ducked behind. The sound of a ship entering even this moon's meek atmosphere was like nails on a chalkboard, but this ship made it so much worse.

Zarkaton's warship was descending upon us.

* * *

 **I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR VANISHING. I'll try to keep a semi-coherent schedule, but school's starting soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but...**

 **THISTLE-CHAN OUT!**

 **again, so sorry...**


	4. The Arrival

**WOOT. I'm back...**

 **School started, so I won't be able to update as much, though I can spend free period in the computer lab to type docs on Docs!**

 **Hate school...**

 _In Underline_ **: Kara thoughts**

* * *

I gaped up at the centerpiece of the Hub. "IS THAT EMPEROR FUCKING ZARKON'S SHIP?! WHAT THE HELL! IT HASN'T EVEN _BEEN_ A VARGA!"

Whiplash was holding a paw up to his face, unsheathing claws one by one. _Well... remembering events and placing them in timelines is more of an ar-_

I shoved a hand in his face. "No, no, you are _not_ doing a Coran. NOPE. Red, can you let me in?" I felt her virtual-mental eyes blinking at me.

 _[Why would I do that? You can still get in, can't you?]_

"Uuuuuuuuuugh." I dragged a hand down my face, mentally calculating how I could scramble into the barrier without being seen. Really, this sucked. The only thing I was good at in school was quantum physics, and I always only did decently on the fitness exams. "Hey, Whiplash," I hissed to the ocelot beside me.

 _Hm?_

Glancing at the fighters unloading from the bays, I whispered, "Can _I_ mind-talk?"

 _Yes, actually. Why?_

"How do I do it?"

 _Think thoughts in my direction. It'll feel like talking. Any private thoughts will remain private._

 _Like this?_

 _Yes! So why did you want to know?_

I considered, _One, I want to be able to talk to you in front of Team Voltron without looking like a wacko. Two, there are Galra fighters coming, and I bet they have something to be able to hear what I'm saying. I'm vulnerable enough since I can't morph!_

 _Eh, point. That reminds me; I should teach you how to morph._

 _Oh,_ now _you remember._  


 _And you didn't?_

"SHUT UP!" My shout rocked across the rocky moon. Wincing, I turned to face the fighters.

Naturally, they had all swiveled to face my location. "Oops," I murmured.

{{{{{}}}}}

Purple energy blasts rained down on me, left and right. Whiplash had shrunk himself back into a Bengal Cat and was hiding in the hoodie I had arrived on the moon in. _COWARD!_ I called to him.

 _I was never a fighter, ask Red!_

 _[Yes, he would lose a scuffle to a vrix. A single unstinging, useless vrix that did nothing but run around in circles at his paws.]_

 **A vrix is a common house pest, kinda like an ant.**

 _RANGDA!_

 _Rangda?_

 _Red._

 _Ah,_ I filed the information away for future use. Swerving to avoid a laser, I scrabbled onto a rock protruding out near Red's barrier.

" ** _Halt, Altean. State your name._** " A fighter called out to me.

"FUCK YOU!"

" ** _..._** "

Silence. Then...

*insert your preferred laser gun noises*

The purple inferno raining down on my head began anew, and with more vigor. Dancing around like a chicken without a head, I miraculously avoided all the lasers (though some came _way_ too close for comfort). I dove headfirst down the hole in Red's barrier, and hit the ground roughly. "Owwwwwwwww." I groaned as I stood up, massaging my head and arms. Whiplash jumped out of my hood and landed on the ground, turning into an ocelot once his paws touched the ground.

 _That landing had much to be desired._ He sniffed, checking himself to make sure he wasn't injured.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M TERRIBLE AT GYM!"

 _But you're good at agility._

"SILENCE, CAT!"

 _Who, pray tell, are you calling a cat?!_

 _['Who, pray tell' is bothering me out of my wits?!]_ Red mocked.

"Yeah, yeah. Suck it up, pussycat," I grumbled back, still glaring at Whiplash.

 _[WHO ARE YOU CALLING A 'PUSSYCAT'?!]_

Whiplash banged his head against Red's foot, slowly sliding down to flop against her paw as I pointed a finger at Red. Letting out a high-pitched whine, he muttered _I'm sorry, Cherny. I tried, I really did. It's just that Rangda's lack of spatial awareness crosses time and space. And Kara's too, I guess._

I tilted my head at the puddle that used to be a cat, "Whaddaya mean?"

"I do believe it means that you haven't noticed us standing out here for the last few doboshes. Really, though, continue. I find this... amusing," a deep, gravelly female voice smoothly interrupted.

 _Ah, shit_.

[Shit _indeed_.]

Before us stood Haggar and Zarkon in all of their corrupted glory.

* * *

 **So I lied. No Zarkat. Maybe next chapter? I have outlines for chapter plans but not drafts just yet. No beta either...**

 **THISTLE-CHAN OUT!**


	5. I'm BAAAACK!

**Hey.**

 **So, um...**

 **I never left, got it?**

 _Kara Speak_

 _Whiplash Speak_

[ _Red Lion Speak_ ]

* * *

I grinned up at the purple cat. "Well, hello there! I'm Kara, how 'bout you?"

Zarka-You know what I'm just gonna call him Zarkat at this point. Zarkat glowered down at me with the force of a thousand suns. "How are you alive?"

"What, you don't know about the haven?"

" _What haven._ "

 _What are you doing, Kara?_

"Shame it was destroyed."

"I asked you, Altean, _what haven?"_

"You don't know? It turned into that stick shoved up your _ass._ "

 _Why..._

 _[I'm starting to like you more and more, girly.]_

 _Oh shit, why'd you have to meet RANGDA first? Why not Mauvang, or Jasil? Hell, even NIL!_

 _[Nil wouldn't have been much better, Qam.]_

 **FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: Mauvang is Yellow, Jasil is Green, and Nil is Blue.**

Whiplash curled up into a ball. _Quiet. I'm trying to make myself feel better in the face of certain doom._

Haggar seemed to frown. "Milord, we should move the Red Lion onto your ship immediately. That Altean" here she glared at me "is unfortunately unreachable."

Zarkat looked extremely grumpy, but relented. "Alright, Haggar. MORVOK!" He whirled around to look at the chubby Galra. "Move the Red Lion onto the Hub."

"O-of course, Lord Zarkon."

{{{{{}}}}}

I tossed a ball I had somehow gotten up and down. "This. Is boring."

Whiplash mewed _Don't worry, we'll only be here for 25 years._

I whirled around and stared. "TWENTY FIVE. YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?"

Whiplash passed a paw over his ear. _Wish I was._

"HOW AM I GONNA EAT? DRINK? **SURVIVE?!** "

 _Eh. We'll just feed you off quintessence._

"... that can happen?"

 _With normal Alteans, no, but you're quintessence is both Altean and human, so it's possible._

"...Yay..."

 _[Don't worry, girly, if we get too bored, we'll just torture Lil' Qam!]_

 _WHAT?!_

I grinned up at the robotic feline. "Excellent idea!"

Whiplash collapsed onto the ground. _Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **Bye.**

 **I never left.**

 **Next update; probably in 2 months.** _ **PROBABLY. not definitely.**_


	6. Welcome Keith!

**Yo.**

 **'m ALIIIIIIIVE.**

 **These author notes are getting shorter and shorter.**

 **I might change the pairings.**

 **Sorry, Kidge fans. My friend has convinced me of Klance as a god.**

 **That, and there's a weapon in a game I play called the "Keith Lance." COMPLETELY SERIOUS.**

 **My sister laughed her ass off for 5 minutes after I showed her it. Then she spent the next 30 trying to convince me to buy it. She's a hardcore Klance shipper.**

 **And then there's my own consciousness which has started shipping Plance. GOD HELP ME I'M BEING TORN APART-**

* * *

I continued to toss the ball up and down, chewing on the granola bar I had materialized from quintessence. 20 odd years had come and gone, and I still looked as hot and young as ever.

I'm kidding about the hot part.

My Altean abilities had been honed and experimented with by Whiplash and Red. Now shapeshifting was second nature, and turns out that if I shapeshift, I literally become that species. Downside, it only lasts for 30 minutes comfortably, and when I release it, if I want to be able for the next shift to be at peak capacity, cooldown lasts for another 5. But good news! I'M NOT RESTRICTED BY SCIENCE. I can shapeshift into anything I have knowledge of in my imagination! It's _awesome_. I just have to be a female, and a wing mark on the back of my neck is always there. We found it there after my first shift.

 **A/N: I know that seems a little OP, but there's a reason, I swear. It's kinda like Ben 10, the shapeshifting, not the reason.**

Currently, I was in default mode, aka Altean. I knew Keith was gonna come any day, as we had been moved onto Sendak's ship a few hours ago.

However, I was very bored. Red was also very bored.

That means that the only thing stopping me from busting out myself is my (non-existent) moral code and Red's particle barrier.

I'm still bored.

 _Hey Red._

 _[Wha..? Better have a good reason for waking me up, girly.]_

 _What's Whiplash's worst nightmare?_

 _[Hm... That's a hard one...]_

 _Rangda._

 _[Maybe Articho-]_

 _DONT_

 _[-likas.]_

 _I SWEAR_

 _Oooh. Whadda they look like?_

 _YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE_

 _[Kinda spidery. The head is yellowy, with big eyes and fangs.]_

 _So... Admiral Trench._

 _[Who?]_

 _Um..._

I shifted into a female yellow version of him.

 **A/N; He's from SWCW. Here's a link to his image, just remove the spaces. If you knew him immediately, props to you!**

 **goo .gl/images/Mc WA 48**

 _WHAT THE HECK GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAAAAY_ Whiplash took one look at me and whirled around, clawing at the particle barrier. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-_ Somewhere along the line he had changed into a small grey lion and was still clawing. _MUST LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE_ _LEAVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_

I rolled my eyes, de-shifting. _That bad, huh?_

 _[Mmhmm. It's almost shameful he's related to me.]_

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

I'm inside Red's cockpit, poking around for lack of better things to do. Propping my feet onto her dashboard, I stared out at a sleeping Whiplash. _...Is he here yet?_

 _[Close, but no.]_

We had been on Sendak's ship for a few days now. He'd actually come to visit us once.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Sendak walked into the bay area. Glaring at me, he said, "I don't see what Lord Zarkon finds frightening about you. You're just a simple girl."

Frowning, I glared back. I never liked being called _weak_ or _simple_ , not even back on Earth. But if he thought I was simple, boy was he in for the biggest fucking thrill of his _life_.

Shifting into one of the forms I'd made up, the Kokoro, I stared hard at the Galran commander.

 _ **The Kokoro is a human-looking species, except they can read minds, have telepathy, have telekinesis, and manipulate the mind! Easily identifiable by their pink hair and modest clothing, they're very good interrogators, manipulators, and crime lords! What humans call Germanium is their only weakness, as anyone with germanium on cannot be mind read or manipulated. If you put Germanium on a Kokoro, they can't read minds as long as the germanium remains on them. However insignificant this seems, it's very important, as a Kokoro usually gathers information through their telepathy and mind reading. A Kokoro can block another Kokoro from reading their mind if they have enough mental strength.**_

 _So you're claustrophobic, eh? I can work with that..._ I smirked outwardly.

 **A/N; PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL FEAR CANON-WISE. I HAVE JUST MADE THIS UP. REPEAT, THIS IS NOT CANON.**

Sendak growled, "What are you smiling at?"

My face cracked open into a maniacal grin, "Oh, nothing, just YOU." I had slipped through his mental defenses (boy were there a lot of them. TURRETS? WHO HAS TURRETS IN THEIR MIND, DAMMIT!?) and was quietly changing it so it seemed like he was being squished between Red's barrier and the wall. Outside his face had a slight sweat on it, but he was still staring. Inside, he was screaming like a little girl. One half was, anyway. The other half, helpfully labeled GALRA SOLDIER, was beating the sobbing side into the ground shouting, "WE'RE GALRA SOLDIERS, DAMMIT! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE BLOOD!"

Feeling bad for the mental crying-Sendak, I released the illusion. Real life Sendak let out a gasp, and glared at me, the sweat on his face still there. Snorting, he turned to walk out the door. "Maybe you are a little dangerous, pipsqueak."

His arm whacked him in the abdomen as he walked out the door. Whirling around, he shouted "YOU-!"

The doors slammed shut.

Sendak never came to visit us again, and every Galra that came in afterwards gave Red a wide berth.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

The door to the bay opened, revealing a Keith. _Ooooh, shit about to go DOWN._

 _Hey, Whip?_

 _Here._

 _Awesome_. I didn't want to reveal my presence to Team Voltron just yet, so I would wait until he got hurled out into... space...

Oh, god, do I save him from that traumatic experience?

Will I prevent Shiro's kidnapping?

Can I keep so many from dying; or will the butterfly effect destroy that much later on?

Oh, _god_ , I'd never considered this issue so deeply in the past 20+ years here.

 _Oh GOD._

Suddenly Red lept forward with a roar. _Wha..?_

 _Keith already finished._

 _Ooh._ Guess my deep thinking took more time than I thought. Quickly lunging out of the pilot's chair, I jumped behind it, and Whiplash went back into housecat form, jumping into my hoodie.

Red's jaw opened wide, and Keith tumbled in. "Umph," he grunted, landing on the ground with a thud. Getting up, he examined his surroundings. Grinning, he reached the pilot's seat, muttering, "Good kitty. Let's roll-!" I poked my face out, hair falling to the side.

"A-ah..."

"Hi there!"

 _Thud_.

"Dear lord. He didn't just _faint_ on me, did he?"

* * *

 **This is kinda a mess at the end, since I wanted to finish it before Season 8 came out. Yes, I'm publishing it Thursday night because I'm not gonna even _touch_ Chrome on Friday. Will be binging S8 and crying. **

**No more updates this year, maybe a quick interlude for Christmas, but I'll spend the next week or so typing chapter 7.**

 **Happy Chanukkah/Kwanza/Christmas/whatever-those-are-the-main-ones/2018!**


	7. Christmas Interlude

**What. The. Hell.**

 **WHAT THE HELL.**

 **DREAMWORKS!**

 **DA FUQ WAS THAT?!**

 **SEASON 8 WAS A LOAD OF SHIT**

 **WAT**

 **WAT**

 **WAT**

 **WAt**

 **ok 'm done now**

 **Will rant to an equally pissed off fan-friend of mine in skool**

 **let's start.**

* * *

 **~A random point in time~**

I woke up, choking on Whiplash fluff. "Get of-MMMMPh!"

He just burrowed deeper into my face. Little bitch.

 _For your information, I am a cat. Not a dog, and most certainly not_ female _._

 _You saying there something wrong with being a girl?!_

 _Not at all..._ he purred, _and besides,_ he added _, don't you have something to do?_

SHIT.

I sprung out of bed, throwing on a jacket and attempting to tie my boots while hopping out the door. "KYAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVE I _FORGOT_ WHAT KIND OF PERSON _AM_ I- SHIIIIIIIIII-!"

I rammed into Keith, tripping over my untied laces. Keith caught me before I hit the ground. "Something wrong?"

"Iam _so_ sorryaboutthatIhavetogosomewhereifWhipsstartstoactfussyjustdrophimoffwithRangda-ImeanRedtellShiroI'llbebackinaweekatmostBYE!" I rambled.

For those who can't understand that: I am _so_ sorry about that I have to go somewhere if Whips starts to act fussy just drop him off with Rangda- I mean Red tell Shiro I'll be back in a week at most BYE!

The red paladin blinked in confusion as I untangled myself from his arms and sprinted down the hall, my laces flying. "WAIT!" he called, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!"

"WHAT?!"

But I was already gone.

* * *

I ambled along in the Space Mall, thankful that the whole 'Coran and the Space Mall' thing hadn't happened yet. Clutching my moneybag close, I peered through the windows of a spice shop. Perfect for Hunk!

I exited that store with a _lot_ of Indian spice.

Next on the list was Pidge. Deleting Hunk's name on my phone, I continued my promenade.

* * *

I had finally finished the Paladins with the following gifts;

Hunk- Spices

Pidge- Basic Galra-issued workshop kit

Keith- A knife belt (I waited for an hour for this one!)

Lance- New beauty products

Shiro- A book on the current governmental going-ons of the universe

Now for the Alteans...

Oh kami, what does Coran even like?

Hey, a sparkly mouse plushy!

* * *

Coran, Coran, Coran. Hmmm...

" _Come in, Kara._ "

Hah? I pulled out my phone, staring curiously at Shiro's face. "Hey. Whatcha doin'?"

" _Return to the Castle immediately._ "

"NANI? Why?" Please oh please let the Japanese win him over-!

" _While I find your efforts to wow me with your Japanese skills humorous, we're doing repairs, and you're the only one who can fit down the one access hatch._ "

"バズ殺すクソ野郎." I muttered.

" _I heard that, young lady._ "

"Jeezum Crow... Fine. Give me 2 vargas, and I'll get back."

" _Two_ _? What are you doin-?_ "

"By the way, Coran, do you have a favorite item or something?"

" _Well, I've been needing some new ingredients for the Paladin Lunches, so-_ "

"GREAT! Great," I interrupted, "Grab some vegetables and weird things. OK! See ya!"

- _beep-_

I spun around in search of the Galra Target. Hopefully I would be done soon. Shit, I need wrapping paper, too...

* * *

I crawled silently into the control room as Narti's species, quickly dropping the wrapped gifts into their respective chairs/stations. Cackling, I slid out to go check that one access hatch.

Ooooh, I can't WAIT!

* * *

" _Would everyone please report to the control room? Thank you!_ "

Keith raised his head from where he was sitting in the training deck. Who gave Kara access to the PA system?

Ah well, couldn't hurt to check it out.

 _You just wanna see her,_ a small part of his mind whispered.

 _Shut up_ , Keith told it.

{{{{{}}}}}

What.

What is this?

Why is the bridge decked out as Christmas?

Why is Kara in a _sexy Santa suit_?

 **A/N: Specifically this one:** **.**

 **Just change the heels to flat black boots**

Where did she get a sexy Santa suit?

Don'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutit-.

Hell. I'm thinking about it.

On _that_ swell note, no one else seems to know what's going on.

Pidge asked the question. "Um, Kara? What is this?"

* * *

I smiled at Jasil's paladin, spinning around in my thigh-length dress. "Good question! Honestly, I don't know."

"WHAAAT?!" came everyone's response.

"I mean, I realized that Christmas was coming up, so... impulse?"

Lance fell over, then stood up and lunged at me. "WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESERVE YOU?!"

I chuckled, "Eh..." Prying the Cuban boy off me, I turned to the rest. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open 'em!"

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran flew to their seats and paper went flying.

I giggled behind my hand. Shiro smiled at me as he passed, patting my head. "Thanks, Kara."

"You're welcome!"

"But we're having a talk later about you calling me a 'buzzkill bastard.'"

Goddammit.

Allura came up to me with the sparkly mouse plush, asking "So what is this 'Christmas?'" Joyous screams rang out in the background.

"It's a tradition back on Earth where we give gifts to loved ones and friends. But do you like the plush?"

She giggled, "Yes! Thank you, Kara. I'm slightly ashamed that we don't have anything to give back to you."

I waved her off, "It's fine." Turning to face the chaos of the bridge, I smiled sadly, "It's enough to see everyone happy."

Pidge was squealing as she clutched the tool kit, Hunk was taste-testing the spices, and Lance was running away with all the care products as Coran chased him with a weird warted purple cucumber shouting "EAT IT!" Shiro was just sitting and reading the book, ignoring the paper flying over his head. Keith-

Huh. Where was Keith?

Allura had wandered off to show the plush to the Space Mice, and I turned around to find Keith just looking at me. I blinked. "Umm... there an issue with the clothes?"

He jumped like someone had shocked him. "A-ah, nothing."

"Don't ya wanna open your gift?"

"R-right." He carefully opened the paper, finding the belt. "How..? Is this already sized for my knife? How did you know I had a knife?"

"Yes, and I see all."

He grinned at me, a slightly lopsided thing. "Thanks, Kara."

"You're welcome."

He ran off to get his knife, and I smiled sadly to myself. Savor it while it lasts, I told myself, Savor the peace.

* * *

 **It's kinda sad how I have chapters for Season 8 planned out, but I don't know half the plot for the next chapter.**

 **Now it's your turn to help me!**

 **Go to my profile and take the poll linked there for Kara's boyfriend. For the {other} option, Kara's straight. If you did choose the other option, PM or review who your choice was.**

 **Happy 2018!**

 **Fuck Dreamworks!**

 ****the Japanese said 'Buzzkill bastard' according to Google Translate****

 **JK, links not working, use it here (remove spaces);**

strawpoll p bx 3gh83


End file.
